


Immortalise You

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist!Dean, Barista!Castiel, M/M, Matchmaker!Gabriel, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean immortalises his favourite barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalise You

The coffee at Angel’s Wings was pretty atrocious, its patrons almost entirely annoying college kids and the seats were about as comfortable as brick walls. But Castiel more than made up for it. He was one of the baristas, seemed to work every hour the shop was open and he was completely stunning.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen but Castiel had gone from a pretty face behind the counter, definitely worth a second glance, to his one and only muse within a few days of seeing him. It had started with a few doodles on spare napkins, the curve of his nose, the shape of his eyes, the quirk of his smile, and quickly evolved into watercolours, charcoals, oils, massive canvases full of sweeping colours and impressions of movements and tiny detailed sketches capturing a frown, a smile, a laugh.

His teachers were impressed with his pieces, praised how he varied his style and media and explored the reaches of his talents, told him to keep painting anything and everything that came to him. Which would have been fine, but he’d never spoken more than three words together to Castiel before. The only reason he knew his name was his name badge.

He saw Castiel’s face in his dreams and immortalised him on canvas every day and the poor man didn’t have a clue that the paint splattered guy that sat at the corner table was obsessed with him. It was beyond creepy but he couldn’t stop. And now he was at his class showcase watching Castiel stand back, head tilted to one side, to view a three foot oil painting of his own eyes.

He was going to die. He was going to hyperventilate, throw up, then die.

“Sup, Deano? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Piss off Gabe.”

“Ah, so you’ve spotted Cassie.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, Cassie. He’s my little bro. Brought him to see your masterpieces.”

“Why would you do that?”

Gabriel seemed to consider this, obnoxiously blowing gum as he thought.

“Mainly to finally get him, well him and you, laid.”

“Laid!” Dean squeaked, “Laid? He’s going to run a mile. Not… not that I want to sleep with your brother.”

“Sure you do. And Cassie’s social skills ain’t so great. He probably doesn’t think it’s that weird.”

“Not that weird? I have a sculpture of his face in my workshop.”

“Didn’t say I didn’t think it was weird. He won’t mind though. He write poetry about your freckles.”

Dean almost fell over in shock.

“Excuse me.”

“Well I think it’s you. Maybe it’s a different Dean that draws doodles in Cas’ coffee shop and has freckles and green eyes,” Gabriel shrugged.

“He likes me too?”

“Wow you’re dense. Get over there and hit that.”

“That’s your brother!”

“Yeah. So?”

Dean almost threw his hands in the air in surrender.

“I give up.”

“Good, go get him tiger.”

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder and left, presumably to find more sweets. He turned back to Castiel who was now studying the next piece.

This was no big deal. He was just going to talk to a guy. Just a guy. No big deal. Be cool Winchester. Be cool. It didn’t matter. Just a guy, just a guy, not the end of the world, breath, breathe, breathe.

Dean squared his shoulders and marched forward to meet his destiny.


End file.
